1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a content service system and a method thereof and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to a content service system that automatically provides an extended content and a method thereof and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, the information technology is dedicated to providing more interactive and personalized products. The recently risen concept of widget refers to a small customized network browser program that provides some simple functions through a simplified user interface. A widget is usually small and easy to be deployed therefore is always used for displaying multimedia contents (for example, films or e-books) subscribed by a user or for providing an interface such that the user can interact with a content provider.
However, when the user wants to obtain extended information of the multimedia content the user is viewing, such as information about a product appearing in a film, information about the filming site, or concert information of a singer, there is no such a service for automatically providing the extended content, and the user has to manually look for the extended information by himself/herself. Besides, the user cannot interact with a real-time content, such as a video/audio program or a TV show.